


Logan cleans up

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan sanders is a good teacher, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Someone listens for once.
Kudos: 16





	Logan cleans up

After clearing up most of the creative mess in the living room, leaving it on the coffee table for Roman to find later in neat little piles. Sighing because he knew that even if that did (probably) theoretically yes, indeed help him stop and keep what he was doing unfettered. He was still going to hear about how much it sucked to have his ‘process’ messed with. 

The fact that they didn’t listen to logic was beyond Logan. 

Grabbing Frierdich Nietzche’s book “Beyond Good and Evil.” Off the shelf to see if there was anything, he missed the first time. (in case the others needed a point proven again) 

Virgil stumbled out of his room with a sneaky glance left and right. 

Logan placed his book down momentarily. And waited for Virgil to pick up something so unhealthy so he could (hopefully so he could guide him toward healthy options if the only thing he had eaten that day really was coffee.) to Logan’s surprise, Virgil grabbed a healthy meal. It seemed like things were looking up since like Roman said he probably ‘needed a win’ (which is odd because Thomas has never seen supernatural even despite the prominent Christianized bias in the plot and writing undertones.) 

Virgil sat on the couch next to him, finished his meal, placed the empty plate on the coffee table near the stacks of paper (probably roman’s he decided.), and plopped his head down for a nap.


End file.
